7 días
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Hayato se va de viaje por una semana, qué será de Haru en ese tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

_Ya estamos en el 2016!_

 _Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Y como tal, dejo aquí el comienzo de esta historia que espero y les guste, claro, de mi pareja favorita de Reborn, es que… Gokudera y Miura son… tan ellos que no puedo evitar tenerles cariño (bueno, ya he dicho eso antes, ejem…)._

 _Ahora, sin más, pasemos a lo que importa, comencemos!_

 _(Recordemos que KHR no me pertenece, este fic es hecho con la intención de hacer pasar un rato agradable a todo aquél que lo lea)_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **..**

 **.**

 **7 DIAS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Día 0, Domingo_**

Una joven pareja se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, era el domingo más difícil para ambos. El joven, de 23 años, partiría por una semana a Italia, concretamente a Turín por cuestiones de trabajo y estudio (manejaba ambas cosas hábilmente), la chica que lo acompañaba, un año menor que él, no podía evitar llorar por su partida.

\- No exageres, mujer; sólo será una semana —

\- Si pero… será una larga semana —

\- Aún estás en la escuela, en fecha de exámenes, no sentirás mi ausencia —

\- ¡Mentiroso! — al escucharle alzar la voz, varias personas voltearon a verlos

\- ¡No grites, mujer idiota! No me voy para siempre… regresaré — se exasperó el peliblanco, tantos años juntos y aún no dejaban de "discutir casualmente"

\- ¿Si regresarás? —

\- Por supuesto — firme respuesta — o qué ¿quieres que no lo haga? — escudriñó a la chica con la mirada

\- No digas tonterías, ¡Claro que quiero que regreses, Hayato Gokudera! — le sujetó el saco de su traje negro, ante esta reacción, el mencionado sonrió complacido; aunque no lo dijera, se sentía feliz de que la castaña lo quisiera tanto.

\- Regresaré, tú espérame, Haru Miura — y besó sus labios castamente — Te traeré un regalo —

Momentos después se escuchó que llamaban por el altavoz a los pasajeros para que abordaran sus respectivos aviones. Gokudera tomó su equipaje y se encaminó a la puerta indicada.

Haru lo veía partir, desde que se conocieron en la época de secundaria, nunca se habían distanciado tanto tiempo; era cierto que sólo sería una semana pero para ella sería como un año, estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que el chico le haría mucha falta.

Se regañó mentalmente ¿desde cuándo se había hecho tan dependiente de Hayato? ¿Y cómo era posible que él no le haya puesto un alto? Años atrás él le hubiera dicho que hiciera las cosas por sí misma y que no dependiera de otros pero ahora, el chico bomba la consentía demasiado. Tendría que hablar con él a su regreso, ella no quería volverse una molestia para él y que éste terminara odiándola.

Se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida del aeropuerto, no se dio cuenta de que, una vez que entregó el boleto de vuelo, Hayato volvió su vista a donde ella había estado y la vio marcharse.

Sonrió confiado, esa escandalosa chica de secundaria se había convertido en una alegre y coqueta inconsciente mujer, por eso, él no podía quedarse tranquilo mientras se iba de viaje por lo que hizo todo lo posible para no dejarla sola pues sabía que varios buitres la rondaban y que aprovecharían su ausencia para acercarse a ella.

Pero había una cosa que lo enorgullecía; la chica estaba tan acostumbrada a él que le sería imposible olvidarlo. Aunque era algo fuera de lo acostumbrado, Gokudera hizo todo cuanto pudo para que Haru estuviera con él en todo momento; le fue difícil controlar su carácter explosivo pero lo logró, la chica era dependiente de él, tal vez demasiado, admitió, pero él no permitiría que ella lo dejara. Haru Miura era suya.

Y con actitud soberbia, el chico abordó el avión.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Y este es el comienzo del nuevo fic que estoy haciendo n.n centrado en este par, jeje. Espero y el comienzo sea de su agrado._

 _Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc., no duden en dejar un review, saben que son bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 1. Lunes**_

.

Se levantó a la hora acostumbrada pero con una pereza poco habitual, el estar consciente de que estaba sola no le gustaba.

Haru seguía viviendo con sus padres pero en esta ocasión quiso dormir en casa de Gokudera; era una suerte que éste tuviese una hermana, ya que así ella decía que se quedaba con la hermana de su novio, a fin de cuentas no mentía del todo pues Bianchi tenía una habitación en el departamento del chico.

Su novio… a pesar de los años, llamar a Gokudera de esa forma seguía sorprendiéndola; no supo en qué momento el chico comenzó a gustarle ni cómo fue que le dijo que le gustaba, porque estaba segura de haber sido ella quien lo había dicho, las palabras nunca han sido el fuerte de Hayato, por eso el chicho se centró más en los números.

Y el recordar las caras de sus padres cuando lo presentó le divertía hasta el día de hoy; y no los culpaba pues ella misma se había encargado de hacerle fama al peliblanco de odioso y problemático. Cuando lo conocieron, la madre de Haru sonrió a conciencia, como si dijera que veía venir ese momento, su padre fue el más afectado pues ya le había tocado conocer al chico tiempo atrás y, si bien sabía que tenía buena cabeza para el estudio, también conocía su complicado carácter.

Y la actitud de Gokudera era otra cosa, para nada iba vestido formal, su vestimenta era casual… presentable pero casual y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, el chico estaba nervioso y no dejó de chasquear la lengua cada que Haru le hacía algún comentario afectivo, vergonzoso para él.

Con todos estos recuerdos en su mente, la castaña llegó a su escuela a paso tranquilo, contrario a otros días en los que parecía que caminaba entre nubes, por lo que, su cambio fue notado por sus compañeros, inclusive los profesores lo notaron pues aunque ella no es de malas calificaciones, ese día estaba un poco distraída.

En la hora del descanso, caminó a los puestos que había cerca de la escuela para comprar su almuerzo, sólo compró un jugo y fruta, se sentó en una banca perteneciente a su universidad, pero que seguía estando afuera del recinto, veía el cielo continuamente.

—Miura— una voz masculina la regresó a la realidad

—Ah, Miyamoto-kun, hola

—¿Estás bien? Has estado un poco distraída— el chico tenía toda la intención de sentarse junto a ella

—Estoy bien— sonrió como siempre

—¡Haru!— voces femeninas se escucharon

—¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Chrome-chan!— la castaña se levantó de inmediato de su lugar — ¡Cuánto tiempo!—las tres amigas se reunieron felizmente

—Ah ¿estabas ocupada, Haru-san?— Pregunto Chrome educadamente, pero veía sin interés al chico

—No, Miyamoto-kun sólo saludaba ¿verdad? – no era intencional, pero Haru había aprendido un poco de los desdenes de Hayato

—Ah si… que bueno que estás bien, nos vemos

Un poco desanimado, el chico se retiró viendo una que otra vez a las chicas recién llegadas pues no le sabía de esas amigas a la castaña, la más delgada no dejaba de observarlo, como si lo estuviera estudiando y la pelirroja le sonrió a modo de disculpa; él no entendía porqué pero esas dos chicas tenían una aura de _"no te acerques"_ muy clara, cosa que hizo pensar al chico que Miura se juntaba con gente extraña, ya que conocía a su novio y había pensado que podía aprovechar que el chico no estaba cerca.

Después de eso, las chicas quedaron en verse al término de las clases de cada una para comer en alguna nevería, Haru pensó que era extraño ver a sus amigas sin haberlo planeado antes pero desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato y se dijo que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, no era extraño sólo era una reunión de tres amigas que se hicieron un espacio en sus ajetreadas vidas para reunirse y punto.

En la comida, las chicas conversaban de cosas cotidianas y novedades en ellas pues tenían meses de no verse, seguían estudiando y sobrellevando la vida con los asuntos de la mafia: Chrome seguía siendo una guardiana a la vez que estudiaba medicina y Kyoko hacía lo propio en administración, quería apoyar al joven Vongola en lo que pudiera y pensó que hacer trámites y papeleos se le daba mejor a ella que a él, además de que estaba próxima a ser la señora de Sawada.

El compromiso ya se había dado a conocer a todos los relacionados con los Vongola y la fecha de la boda estaba por definirse, ése fue el tema de conversación que más predominó en la plática de las chicas.

—Es emocionate, Kyoko-chan, tu boda será grandiosa— la castaña hablaba ilusionada

—Haru… ¿tú y Gokudera no han pensado en casarse?

Ante la pregunta, Miura no evitó sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

—No lo sé… nunca lo hemos hablado, pero a mí sí me gustaría— murmuró la última parte, pero las dos chicas la escucharon y se vieron mutuamente un poco preocupadas.

Las chicas no se habían sorprendido cuando supieron del noviazgo entre Gokudera y Haru, contrario de Tsuna que fue el único que gritó al enterarse, el resto de los chicos no le dio importancia… aparentemente.

Pasaron la tarde entre postres, pláticas, risas y recuerdos de sus días de escuela; cuando la tarde cayó, las chicas acompañaron a Haru a su casa para después despedirse de ella prometiendo volver a verse antes de la boda.

Cuando Chrome y Kyoko caminaban rumbo a sus casas sonreían con satisfacción.

—Todo salió bien ¿no, Chrome-chan?

—Si… creo que ayudamos bien. Haru-san se veía más relajada

En su casa, Miura sonreía mientras mandaba mensajes a Hayato desde su celular

—… Fue una grata sorpresa ver a Kyoko-chan y Chrome-chan. Me divertí mucho

—Ya veo. Parece ser que fue un buen inicio de semana. Duerme temprano para que no te quedes dormida en la mañana—

Hayato dio por finalizada la conversación, ella accedió/ obedeció sin saber que, casi al otro lado del mundo, el peliblanco sonreía mientras mandaba otro mensaje.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Wola! Aquí el kap. 2 de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado n.n_

 _Como habrán visto me he tomado unas cuantas libertades en lo que respecta a los estudios y/o profesiones que tienen nuestros jóvenes amigos._

 _Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, los que les haya gustado y lo que no, siéntanse libres de dejar un review, de antemano, gracias!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Ke estén bien!_

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Día 2. Martes**_

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

Era el segundo día sin Gokudera; Haru parecía haberlo asimilado un poco mejor, llevaba su vida en casa con normalidad. Claro que no podían faltar los mensajes de _"buenos días"_ de su parte, no recibía respuesta inmediata pues sabía que el chico se negaba a responder ese tipo de cosas; pero en el transcurso del día él le mandaba mensajes preguntándole si ya había comido, si estaba en la escuela o en casa, para Hayato esas cosas eran más importantes.

Haru había decido ir al departamento de Hayato antes o después de la escuela, ya fuera para limpiar la casa o simplemente para estar ahí, el peliblanco le había dado un juego de llaves desde hacía tiempo atrás; pero como hoy se había levantado tarde, se fue directo a la escuela.

Miura desde siempre ha sido una chica muy curiosa que todo quiere saber; con el tiempo y la vida que llevó junto a Tsuna y compañía comprendió que había cosas que era mejor no saber pero aún así, muchas veces la curiosidad le ganaba y buscó la mejor forma posible de enterarse de las cosas sin arriesgarse tanto, razón por la que decidió estudiar Idiomas.

La escuela a la que iba era mixta pero en su clase abundaban más las mujeres; se llevaba bien con la mayoría de sus compañeros pero debido a su personalidad un tanto ingenua a momentos, se entendía mejor con los chicos pues veían en ella a una chica frágil que debían proteger, además de que en su grupo de amigos había pocas mujeres y Haru estaba más acostumbrada a tratar con los hombres.

Y si a eso le agregamos que se ganó el odio de muchas chicas de su escuela cuando la vieron con Hayato… sólo podemos decir que Haru Miura es una chica muy optimista y que no se deja vencer por nada ni nadie. Ella estaba consciente de ese odio hacia su persona e incluso las justificaba: Hayato parecía un chico inalcanzable, ella misma aún pensaba que era un sueño ser la novia de semejante hombre italiano. Le era gracioso recordar que cuando se conocieron no podían dejar de discutir y ahora no podían estar el uno sin la otra, que vueltas daba la vida.

Pensando en ello, el tiempo en la escuela se le pasó sin darse cuenta; cuando pensaba en Gokudera las horas se le iban volando y las cosas las hacía de forma automática, por suerte para ella, era aplicada en sus estudios porque de no serlo más de una vez habría estado a punto de reprobar.

Las clases terminaron y decidió ir a casa del albino pero antes pasaría por un helado pues, con o sin novio, la castaña no podía dejar pasar el hecho de disfrutar un delicioso helado.

Cantarina, la chica caminó por la zona céntrica de su ciudad, viendo una que otra tienda y soñando con lucir uno que otro vestido que le gustaba.

Una vez dentro de la nevería y con su helado de choco chip en mano, se sentó a degustarlo con total tranquilidad; estaba feliz y concentrada en ello cuando un joven de cortos y castaños cabellos se acercó a ella.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?— la sacó de sus ensoñaciones

—¿Hahi?— aún no se le quitaba la costumbre de decir esa frase

—¿Estás sola, no?— apenas iba a sentarse el chico cuando dos personas entraron corriendo al lugar llamando a la castaña

—¡Haru-nee!— dos adolescentes se acercaron a ella

—¡Lambo-chan! ¡I-pin-chan!—

A su mesa llegaron los integrantes más jóvenes de la familia Vongola, bueno, Lambo era el guardián de Tsuna e I-pin era una gran artista marcial que, de momento, era una estudiante de secundaria normal con un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida china.

—¡Lambo también quiere helado!— entre pidió y exigió el joven adolescente, que no dejaba de ser un chico un tanto engreído, pero qué se podía esperar si el chico había estando pasando tiempo con Gokudera.

Aún cuando el "niño vaca" vivió su infancia en la casa Sawada y se aprovechó todo lo que pudo de Tsuna; cuando estaba a mitad de la primaria Lambo regresó a casa de la familia Bovino pero cierto día se tomó la decisión de que Gokudera se encargara de supervisar los estudios del chico. Y aunque el peliblanco lo trataba con la punta del zapato, gracias a la intervención de Haru aprendieron a llevarse un poco mejor y, con el paso del tiempo Lambo agarró cierta estima por su "maestro" aunque éste no dejaba de ser estricto con el guardián del rayo.

Además de que, al provenir ambos de Italia y que Lambo ya era un poco mayor tenían algunos temas en común de los cuales conversar y, aunque Hayato no lo admitiera, Haru sabía que el chico bomba le tenía bastante estima al adolescente, daba por hecho que Gokudera serían un gran padre.

—¡Claro chicos, pidan el helado que quieran!—

Ella se levantó y se acercó con la dependienta de la nevería dejando en el olvido al chico que le había hablado, el cual vio a los pequeños con frustración pues él había pensado en cortejar a Haru pero los recién llegados habían interrumpido su labor. Con lo que no contaba era con que ellos le iban a regresar la mirada, la "niña" le veía con reproche y el "niño" con burla y superioridad; esto ocasionó enojo en el muchacho por lo que se marchó sin decir nada.

—Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan ¿de cuál quieren? ¿Hahi? ¿No había otra persona allí?—

—No pasa nada, Haru-nee— Lambo se acercó a ver los sabores de nieve que había —es gente sin importancia—

—No se preocupe por esas cosas, Haru-san— cortés pero fría, así era I-pin, no era su intención serlo pero así era ella

Y haciendo caso a los pequeños, los tres comieron sus helados con total felicidad; era cierto que Haru disfruta de los helados sola, pero estar con personas que gustaban de lo mismo que ella, la hacía sentirse mejor y más porque tenía tiempo que no veía a esos pequeños traviesos.

La tarde había caído y los chicos acompañaron a Haru hasta su casa, ella lo agradeció sinceramente, aún cuando en su interior se entristecía por no haber ido a casa de Gokudera por lo que decidió madrugar al día siguiente para ir a su departamento antes de sus clases.

Ya en el camino a sus respectivas casas, Lambo e I-pin conversaban.

—Fue divertido ¿verdad?—

—Fuiste grosero con el hombre aquél, Lambo—

—¿Y qué? Él se acercó a lo que no debía—

—Eso es cierto… él se lo buscó—

—¿Lo ves?— sonrió victorioso —lo del día de hoy de va a salir caro a "escupidera"—

Por su parte, en Turín, Gokudera estaba en su departamento escribiendo en su laptop su reporte del día.

—Vaya con estas gentes… necesitan que uno venga a decirles cómo se trabaja, ese _caballo_ es muy suave con sus subordinados— murmuraba eso cuando vio que su celular se iluminaba

—Ya era hora— leyó el mensaje —¡Estúpida vaca!— y colocó de forma brusca el celular donde antes estaba, volvió a escribir en la laptop, cesó unos momentos y no evitó sonreír de forma maliciosa —al menos hizo bien su trabajo—

Y continuó con su reporte con una sonrisa retorcida plantada en su rostro, algo se maquinaba en la mente de Hayato Gokudera.

Aunque estaba en otro país, el italiano seguía al tanto de lo que pasaba en Japón, concretamente, de lo que pasaba con Miura Haru; sabía que había exagerado con sus precauciones y aunque había hecho algo que jamás pensó hacer, se decía a sí mismo que valía la pena y por suerte Tsuna le había apoyado en su idea sin dudarlo; estaba en deuda con el décimo y eso era una razón más para hacer bien su trabajo.

Ahora lo que faltaba era hacerse un poco de tiempo para comprar uno que otro recuerdo para su mujer, porque Haru era una mujer que atraía a varios hombres que debía alejar de alguna forma, debía pensar en algo que demostrara que ella era suya, además, tenía que llevarle algo al décimo y a su futura esposa y… tal vez al resto de los guardianes Vongola… sólo tal vez.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Wola! Aquí de nueva cuenta, al fin el capítulo 3 de este fic, espero y disculpen la demora =)_

 _Intenté hacer este capítulo un poco más largo pero no fue la gran cosa –lo siento_ _sariel_ _\- pero estoy procurando que los siguientes se expandan un poco más (al menos 5 páginas de Word, jeje)_

 _Griisle, espero que esta parte sea también de tu agrado =)_

 _Y como antes, dije, dudas, quejas comentarios y sugerencias no duden en dejar un review que será bien recibido y eternamente agradecido n.n_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _P.D.: Tranquila_ _karin-chan_ _, Gokudera no tiene pensado engañar a Haru =)_

 _P. : Bueno… el próximo capítulo tal vez también quede corto… la persona invitada no coopera mucho ñ.ñu_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **..**

 _ **Día 3. Miércoles**_

 **..**

 **.**

Lo había conseguido. La castaña se levantó temprano y se fue directo al departamento de Hayato; como ventaja, su clase de hoy iniciaba hasta pasado el medio día por lo que podía limpiar el lugar con toda calma.

—¿Cómo estará el clima en Italia? Hayato no cuenta mucho

Sintió decaer su ánimo por unos instantes pero volvió en si convenciéndose de que así era la naturaleza del italiano y que no podía cambiarlo, sólo tratar de entenderlo.

Ya en el departamento del chico, Haru se concentró en su labor de limpiar, no había mucho desorden pues, a pesar de la forma de ser del chico, explosiva, Haru debía admitir que Gokudera era un chico muy ordenado, su habitación no era desastrosa como vio en algunas ocasiones la de Tsuna o la del hermano de Kyoko; contrario a lo que ella imaginaba, Hayato era muy organizado, incluso Bianchi era más "libre" en su orden.

Sonriendo al saber de que no pelearía con el peliblanco por cuestiones de limpieza, Haru, continuó con lo suyo. Cuando terminó de asear se asomó por la ventana y descansó un poco viendo el azul limpio del cielo cuando vio algo que llamó su atención: un ave amarilla se paseaba por la zona donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Hahi? Esa ave se parece a la que tiene Hibari-san— dudó unos momentos y la vio con detenimiento —no, no es posible, Hibari-san tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que andar por aquí, además, no es la única ave amarilla de su tipo — con esa idea, Haru retornó a la casa para revisar que todo estuviera listo e irse a su escuela.

Salió de la casa a paso tranquilo, llevaba buen tiempo por lo que no consideraba necesario apresurarse hasta que vio que dos chicos venían caminando en dirección contraria a ella, los reconoció de inmediato puesto que viven en el mismo edificio que su novio y más de una vez le habían hecho propuestas indeseables sin importarles que Gokudera estuviera con ella y éste saliera en su defensa.

Se detuvo por unos instantes pensando en qué hacer, hacia dónde caminar pero no había muchas opciones, la más viable era regresar unos cuantos pasos y dar vuelta en la calle más cercana y eso estuvo a punto de hacer cuando se percató de que los chicos ya la habían visto y se dirigían claramente hacia ella.

—¡Hey, castaña linda!

Haru se paralizó unos instantes, nerviosa los vio y dio contados pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?— quiso dar otro paso pero sintió chocar con alguien —Disculpe, yo…

Miura ya no sintió miedo, sintió pavor cuando reconoció a la persona con quien había chocado.

—Hi-Hiba…— las palabras no se formaron hasta que vio a cierta ave amarilla posarse sobre el hombro del joven adulto de cabellos negros – Hibari-san…

La castaña quedó inmóvil en ese momento, el pelinegro apenas y la volteó a ver sin darle mucha importancia y vio a los chicos que se acercaban

—Hey… ¿ya cambiaste al idiota aquél?— habló un rubio teñido

—Te lo dije— el castaño que le acompañaba le seguía el juego —se nota que ella sólo quiere diversión

—Pues podemos divertirnos los tres— el chico la miró de pies a cabeza, pero a la castaña no le gustó la forma en que la vio —deja a ése y vente con nosotros

Ella se asustó, tanto por la incomodidad del momento como por la reacción que Hibari pudiera tener, bien sabía ella que él odiaba ser molestado y las multitudes y en ese momento estaban ocurriendo las dos cosas. Otro paso dieron aquellos molestos chicos y Kyouya no se limitó. Sin decir más, él se dispuso a hacerles frente; no fueron varios golpes pero los que les dio fueron contundentes y cayeron inconscientes al momento.

Una vez hizo esto, Hibari se quedó viendo a la chica.

—Vas tarde, nunca debes llegar tarde

Ella reaccionó y apresuró su paso, cuando tomó debida distancia se detuvo y, con nervios, volteo a ver a su salvador.

—Hibari-san… Gracias— y corrió tan rápido como pudo

El aludido no dijo nada, ella tampoco esperaba respuesta, conocía al chico lo suficiente como para saber eso. Bastante había sido con que le ayudara y no la desconociera.

Kyouya la vio irse y volvió a tomar su camino en la misma dirección que ella; cuando pasó cerca de uno de los cuerpos que había dejado en el suelo, vio que uno de ellos comenzaba a despertar, Hibari sonrió divertido.

—Deberían ver primero con quien se meten, herbívoros— y se marchó.

Apenas y había salido de esa calle cuando vio acercarse a su "mentor".

—Buen trabajo, Kyouya— como siempre, Dino saludaba con alegría

—¿Qué quieres?— y como siempre, Hibari lo trataba con su "cordialidad" habitual

—Vine a ver a Haru-chan

—Ya no está

—Sí, los vi… no creí que vinieras. Cuando Tsuna nos dijo el plan tú sólo te marchaste sin decir nada… ¡Justo como en este momento!—le gritó al ver al pelinegro pasarlo de lado sin voltear a verlo —¡Kyouya!

Dino le dio alcance y caminó junto a él —Tantos años han pasado y sigue siendo igual

—Tú también

—De acuerdo, le diré a Tsuna que todo salió bien… aunque parecía que él ya sabía de esto porque cuando le dije que vendría me respondió que no era necesario, que confiaba en ti

—Ese herbívoro tampoco ha cambiado— y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios

—Aún así, tú no le vas a informar nada ¿verdad?— Dino sólo recibió una mirada neutra por parte del pelinegro —¿lo ves? Siempre me toca responder por ti… pero bueno, Gokudera me deberá un favor

—Yo hablaré con él

—¿Tú hablarás con Gokudera? ¿Por qué?— el rubio no ocultaba su sorpresa

—Es algo de antaño

—Hmm

Y sin hablar más, los dos continuaron caminando juntos.

Mientras tanto, en su departamento actual, Hayato revisaba varias carpetas que contenían información detallada de varias personas.

—¡ ¿Y esto de qué me sirve? ! ¿Para qué necesitamos saber que al secretario del noveno le gustaba la jardinería? Si el noveno ya no está… ¡El secretario menos!— aventó la carpeta y abrió otra que decía _"datos actualizados"_

—Oh, ese viejo sigue vivo y está haciendo lo que le gusta— sonrió derrotado —Entiendo… sin duda, el décimo sabe lo que hace

Continuó con su trabajo cuando vio que le llegaba un correo nuevo.

—Es de Dino-san ¿qué quiere?— leyó con atención —es un tonto, tantos años y sigue sin entender el comportamiento de Hibari— se alejó del escritorio y camino hacia la ventana —pero no lo puedo culpar, creo que sólo el décimo y Reborn-san son los que pueden lidiar con él

Se quedó de pie junto a la ventana, iba a abrirla pero se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte.

—Mitad de semana—sonrió complacido y encendió un cigarrillo para degustarlo mientras veía la lluvia caer.

Colocó una silla junto a la ventana, hojeó una de las tantas revistas que le dejaban algunos subordinados para que "se relajara" porque no les gustaba que por todo les gritara; no les ponía interés lo único que quería era distraerse un poco del trabajo puesto que, desde que había llegado a esa ciudad no había salido más que una vez para reportar a Dino su llegada. Su habitación ya olía a tabaco por completo.

Suspiró largamente, vio su celular; no era tan tarde pero no quería interrumpir los sueños de la castaña, sabía bien que ella era de dormir pronto y pesadamente. Varias veces le había jugado bromas aprovechando que ella dormía, sonrió ampliamente al recordar la broma más reciente donde le puso un bigote postizo y cuando ella se dio cuenta él sólo le dijo que quería ver si se parecía a su papá.

Recordó varios momentos y la sonrisa no le abandonaba; se había dado cuenta de que, desde que Haru estaba en su vida él siempre sonreía, no vivía sonriendo como ella pero sólo ella sabía cómo hacerlo sonreír y que las sonrisas fueran sinceras y duraderas.

Y aunque nunca se lo dijera, Hayato se sentía agradecido por tener a Haru a su lado; su vida en la mafia no había sido muy alegre que digamos y menos al saber que no era hijo legítimo y, aunque Bianchi lo aceptaba e intentaba acercarse a él de la mejor forma, Hayato la rechazaba porque sentía que no podía confiar en nadie.

Conocer a Tsuna, a Haru y al resto de los Vongola, sin duda, había sido algo muy bueno. Se sentía afortunado y, aunque aún tenía ese carácter grosero y seco, con el tiempo Hayato había aprendido a ser mejor persona o, mejor dicho, a mostrar la gran persona que en verdad es, porque Tsuna había sido de los primeros en ver en Hayato a un chico enérgico e impetuoso pero, sin duda, confiable y que siempre estaría allí para ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la lluvia había cesado pero detuvo su vista en una hoja particular de una de las revistas, allí estaba aquello que sería el regalo adecuado para esa hiperactiva castaña que tanto amaba.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Y aquí finaliza nuestro capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado. Como antes dije, Hibari no coopera mucho, lo bueno fue que Dino llegó para hacerlo hablar un poco más, en serio, cuando andaba buscando la forma se hacer un poco más largo esto, el rubio llegó y trajo a Gokudera consigo n.n aunque ni con eso logre que fuera muy largo esta vez… pero creo que lo conseguiré en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Karin-chan, hice lo posible porque Gokudera estuviera presente; lo de Lambo, creo que te lo voy a deber._

 _Pczzitoo, gracias por tu mensaje… tienes buena intuición n.n_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos, que estén bien, gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews._

 _Nos vemos!_

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Día 4: Jueves**_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Este día sus padres no estarían en casa, por lo que Haru decidió pasar la noche en el departamento de Hayato; se regañó a sí misma por "volver a la escena del crimen" tomando en cuenta lo que había sucedido el día anterior pero el sentimiento de vacío que le causaba la ausencia de Gokudera podía más que el "posible" encuentro con aquellos acosadores, además, algo le decía a que no los vería de nuevo o al menos no tan pronto ya que si el italiano se contenía algunas veces con la gente, Hibari no era tan considerado.

Se debía tener una buena razón o ser alguien muy astuto para poder hablar y entender al pelinegro, no por nada pertenecía a la élite de la policía, todo el distrito era su "´preciada escuela".

Olvidando eso, Haru siguió con su rutina ordinaria: aseo la casa, lavó sábanas y cortinas, preparó su almuerzo y poco después salió rumbo a la universidad.

Estaba un poco ansiosa, ya había pasado media semana y los escuetos mensajes que el chico bomba le mandaba no eran suficiente, los releía hasta el cansancio y los memorizaba en su totalidad y aunque la diferencia de horario no era tanta, el chico siempre estaba ocupado y no podía llamarle salvo en casos de emergencia y el sólo hecho de extrañarle era una emergencia para ella… pero no para él.

Un poco deprimida llegó a su clase, se recuperó pronto para concentrarse en sus estudios; era la única forma en la que podía olvidar al peliblanco por unos momentos aunque estaba por presentar un examen de italiano en menos de una hora, estaba confiada porque tenía sus ventajas tener un novio italiano pero temía distraerse en pleno examen por la misma razón.

Las horas y las clases pasaron sin contratiempos, el examen no le resultó tan complicado; como ya estaba en los últimos semestres ya todas sus clases eran en el idioma en turno y el examen no fue la excepción: desde las instrucciones del profesor hasta la prueba escrita, todo en italiano.

Aliviada de haber terminado dentro del tiempo establecido, Haru se dirigió al comedor de la escuela, después de esto, una clase más y saldría.

El tiempo restante pasó sin pensarlo mucho, algunas cortas conversaciones con uno que otro compañero de su pequeño círculo de "amigos" de la escuela, recomendaciones de los profesores y cero planes para salir con las chicas de su clase. En un principio había sido difícil para ella lidiar con el silencio que le imponía el resto de sus compañeras puesto que no es lo mismo estar sola en un salón pero consciente de que verás a tus amigos en los descansos como pasó en la prepa a ahora que todos habían elegido carreras distintas y sólo se veían de vez en cuando.

Con desgano caminó rumbo a un parque cercano, su familia llegaría hasta la noche y no tenía ganas de estar en casa, además Kyoko y Chrome tenían planes ya establecidos, Lambo estaba en la escuela e I-pin trabajaba por las tardes; se sentó en una de las bancas e intentó leer un libro, gracias a Hayato, la chica había adoptado el hábito de la lectura, ya antes leía pero sólo revistas o algún artículo de su interés. Gokudera le recomendó leer novelas en su idioma original, para que se familiarizara con las palabras y las aprendiera mejor.

En eso estaba cuando un chico alto se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Con tanto suspiro tu felicidad se irá—

Ella reaccionó de inmediato y reconoció a un viejo amigo, el hermano mayor de Kyoko.

—Ryohei-san…—

—Hola, Haru ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Sólo paso el rato, salí temprano de la escuela y no tengo nada más que hacer—

—¿Gokudera no te ha escrito?— para los chicos Vongola no era secreta la ausencia de Hayato, sabían donde estaba y a qué había sido enviado.

—Sí, me mandó mensaje esta mañana pero no espero ningún otro hasta la noche— apenas y sonrió

—No debería ser así; cuando vea a ese cabeza de pulpo me va a escuchar ¡Tiene que atender más a su novia!—

Ella sonrió sincera, pocas veces había platicado con el peliblanco pues le parecía un chico más activo que ella pero desde que estuvo en la preparatoria su actitud había cambiado; no sabía si fue por cuenta propia o por la novia que tenía (la misma desde entonces), Hana, la mejor amiga de Kyoko, una chica madura desde temprana edad.

Por la misma razón, Ryohei sólo continuó con el boxeo como pasatiempo, decidió ser agente de ventas, sorprendiendo a todos al elegir dicho oficio, pero él mismo dijo que los estudios no eran lo suyo y prefería trabajar. Además de que podía obtener información durante sus viajes de trabajo; cada chico había elegido un trabajo donde pudieran compaginar lo mejor posible sus "labores" de la mafia con su vida personal.

—¿Lo extrañas, verdad?— preguntó de pronto, sacando a Haru de sus pensamientos

—Un poco… no creí que me afectaría tanto su ausencia—

—Pero sí has podido llevar tu vida normal ¿no?—

—Sí… de hecho, me di cuenta de que me hice muy dependiente de Hayato—

—Malo, malo… Haru, eres como una hermana para mí, igual que Kyoko y aunque yo quiero estar al tanto de ella y de lo que hace, comprendo que ella tiene una vida propia, tú también la tienes, no dejes que el cabeza de pulpo te controle; antes lo enfrentabas más—

—He pensado lo mismo, créeme—

—No digo que le lleves la contraria o peleen por gusto. Sólo que aprendan a estar juntos y separados, aunque sean pareja también son dos personas diferentes y cada uno necesita su propio espacio y vida—

Miura estaba asombrada del cambio en la personalidad del guardián del sol; el chico que estaba sentado junto a ella era muy distinto del "extremista" que conoció años atrás, seguía siendo directo y franco a la hora de hablar pero ya no se encendía tanto, pensaba mejor las cosas y sabía mantener la calma.

—Ryohei-san… gracias—

—Si hay algo que quieras decirle, sólo díselo—

—Tienes razón, creo que Hayato me está haciendo a un lado— con nuevos ánimos la castaña guardó sus cosas y emprendió camino a casa; Ryohei la vio marcharse y cuando dejó de verla sacó su celular y marcó un número.

—Habla Gokudera—

—¡Eres un insensible, cabeza de pulpo!—gritó lo más fuerte que pudo frente al móvil, al otro lado de la línea, Hayato se limitó a retirarse el teléfono del oído

—¡No me grites, cabeza de césped!—

—¡Es lo único que puedo hacer desde aquí!—

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué quieres?—

—¿Cómo es posible que Haru esté sola?—

—¿Cómo que sola?— ante el reclamo del guardián del sol, Hayato se preocupó —¿no se supone que estarías con ella?—

—Acabo de enviarla a su casa… pero no me refiero a que este acompañada. ¡No le hablas para nada!—

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, friki del boxeo—

—Déjate de tonterías, Gokudera, estoy hablando en serio— el tono de su voz había cambiado, el italiano se dio cuenta de la importancia de lo que su amigo le reclamaba, había enojo y preocupación en su voz, no era la exaltación de la adolescencia —entiende… aunque tengan años de conocerse y aunque digas que ella sabe como eres, las cosas pueden cambiar—

—Pero…—

—Sí, ya sé que dirás que sólo es una semana pero aún así, Haru merece que le llames de vez en cuando, no sólo un mensaje de buenos días o buenas noches—

—Le mando mensajes a diario—

—¿Y la voz? ¿Crees que ella no quiere escucharte? ¿Tú no quieres escucharla?—

—Ryohei-san—

Cuando la situación lo ameritaba, Gokudera sabía tener respeto por quien lo merecía.

—Ya sabes que hay muchos chicos interesados en ella y sólo a alguien tan sobreprotector como tú se le ocurre hacer algo como esto—

—¿Es que tú no lo harías?—

—No tanto como lo haces tú. Además de que ella ni por enterada se da—

—Por eso lo hice… Miura es una despistada—

—Y lo será más si no le dices lo que pasa a su alrededor, deja que vea el mundo—

—Ja, no eres nadie para decir eso, acuérdate de tu época de secundaria— se burló el italiano con total obviedad, el exboxeador sólo se avergonzó

—Yo era joven en aquel entonces— con eso dio por terminado el tema

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, cabeza de césped; una vez que regrese haré cambios— aseguró

—No me digas— sonrió y habló retante —eso habrá que verlo—

—Te enterarás, conoces a Haru—

—De acuerdo. Bueno, te dejo, tengo labores que hacer y debo ir a ver a Hana—

—Yo tengo asuntos que resolver aquí. Adiós—

Una vez que terminó la llamada, el guardián del sol se dirigió a casa de su novia.

—Ese Gokudera… se complica la vida por gusto—

Mientras tanto, el italiano llegó a un pequeño local ubicado en una concurrida zona comercial.

—Buenas tardes. Llamé esta mañana preguntando por el grabado en joyería—

—Oh sí, en un momento viene el encargado, permítame— le dijo la joven que estaba en el mostrador y que se dispuso a ir a buscar a la persona indicada.

Mientras regresaba, Hayato se dedicó a ver observar las vitrinas del lugar, las cuales mostraban los trabajos que allí se realizaban así como pedrería y joyería variada. En eso estaba cuando le llamaron.

—Buenas tardes, joven—

—Oh, buenas tardes, quiero que me grabe unas letras en esto— le entregó una pequeña caja que abrió el señor y observó con detenimiento

—De acuerdo, pase y hablemos—

Y así, Gokudera siguió al señor a su oficina, llevando consigo la pequeña caja que presionaba con algo de fuerza.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Listo el nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste y que me disculpen por la demora u.u el trabajo me ha absorbido un poco y pues se me había ido la inspiración para este fic pero todo indica que ya volvió, je…. Ya vamos a la mitad n.n_

 _Karin-chan, espero y también te guste este capítulo, en lo personal, resultó ser de mis favoritos._

 _PczZitoO, ¿qué puedo decir? Es divertido hacer "sufrir" a Dino, jeje…. Es tierno como el sólo, jeje_

 _El capítulo siguiente ya lo llevo avanzado, espero no demorar tanto en subirlo, pero de que termino este fic lo termino! =)_

 _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 _P.D. Al final, tampoco estuvo tan largo... gomen u.u_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _ **Día 5: Viernes**_

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

Finalmente, era el último día de exámenes y el regreso de Gokudera estaba más cercano.

Haru había llegado temprano para su clase, faltaban quince minutos para que éstas empezaran por lo que decidió sentarse en las escaleras para mandarle un mensaje a Gokudera. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no se percató de que uno de sus profesores la estaba observando y que se acercaba a ella.

—Miura-san— le llamó con voz suave pero divertida, ella no pudo dar un leve grito y sobresaltarse

—Kato-sensei—

—No deberías estar tan abstraída— sonrió divertido

—Lo siento… mandaba un mensaje— estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que hablaba con ese profesor fuera de clases

—¿A tu novio?— ella sintió sonrojarse —es ese chico de cabellos grises ¿verdad?— ella bajó su mirada para intentar ocultar su rojo rostro.

El profesor la veía con diversión, no quería aprovecharse de ella pero le resultaba divertida la forma en que reaccionaba.

—No tienes porqué sentirte apenada, a tu edad es normal que tengas un novio, eres joven y bella—

—P-profesor…— no sabía que decirle, se sentía atrapada en una travesura

—Ya está por comenzar la clase, será mejor que entres—

—Sí pero… no es su clase, profesor—

—Lo sé, sólo pasé por este edificio y como te vi tan concentrada y sonriente pues… quise hablarte—

—¿Concentrada y sonriente?— se levantó de donde estaba y caminó en compañía del profesor

—Así es, me preguntaba si cada que le escribes mensajes a ese chico pondrás esa mirada—

—No lo sé… pero ¿cómo es que conoce a Hayato-kun?—

—Oh, algunas veces él viene por ti ¿no es así?— ella asintió —los he visto platicar e irse juntos y he visto como se miran— le dijo en tono de complicidad

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— esta vez ella no ocultó su sonrojo total

—Jajaja, nada malo, Miura. Sólo puedo decir que desde lejos se ve que tú lo quieres mucho—

—Bueno…— la curiosidad invadió a la castaña —¿y él? ¿Qué me dice de Hayato?—

—Sobre él…—el adulto pareció meditarlo un poco —no es bueno hablar del ausente—

—¡Me va a dejar con la duda, no es justo!—

—Hay muchas cosas que no son justas en este mundo— se detuvieron frente al salón de la castaña —vamos, entra ya—

Ella obedeció, hizo una leve reverencia y camino hacia su asiento viendo a momentos al profesor. Era extraño, ese maestro no solía hablar con sus alumnos, su forma de ser era accesible pero no era platicador y, si llegaba a conversar con algún alumno era sólo de la materia en cuestión, nunca de asuntos personales. Haru se preguntaba si la expresión de su rostro habría sido tan extraña que orilló a ese maestro a hablarle.

Por su parte, el profesor continuó su camino sin rumbo llevando una sonrisa en los labios… una sonrisa que nunca solía abandonarlo.

Llegando la tarde y habiendo terminado las clases, Haru caminaba por su escuela son mucho cuidado, no sabía porqué pero no quería encontrarse con ese profesor de nuevo; no le caía mal pero algo le decía que no debía acercarse mucho a él, no sentía segundas intenciones en su persona pero tenía un aura un tanto maliciosa, le daba un poco de miedo, le hizo recordar un evento de su adolescencia.

Logró llegar a la salida sin ser interceptada por dicho maestro, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir del recinto vio a unas compañeras de su clase platicando, quiso saludarlas y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo escuchó la conversación de esas chicas.

—¿No creen que es una atrevida?— preguntó con evidente molestia una chica castaña de largos cabellos

—Por supuesto. Doy por hecho que se hizo la inocente— otra castaña de cabello corto también se quejaba

—Y todavía llega muy sonriente al salón… claro, no está el novio y ella se busca otro— esta vez, una chica de cabellera roja se expresaba

Haru se quedó quieta en su lugar, sentía que no debía acercarse a ese grupo, intuía a quien criticaban.

—Lo bueno es que ya estamos por terminar la carrera. No sé si soportaría verla otro año, ya han sido muchos— la castaña de cabello corto se dio cuenta de que Haru las veía y era seguro que las escuchaba, sonrió confiada y continuó hablando con sus amigas.

—No sé porque se cree tanto; no se arregla bien y se comporta como una tonta—

—Yo digo que finge ser inocente y en realidad es una devora hombres, ya ven como le sonríe a los chicos— destilaba la envidia en las tres chicas

—Y el novio que tiene hasta a de ser su pariente y sólo lo trae para presumir—

Miura bajó la mirada, de sobra sabía que esas chicas no la querían y no ocultaban su desagrado por ella.

—El tipo a de ser como ella: bonito y sin cerebro— cuando escuchó eso Haru se sorprendió e indignó

—Lástima del cuerpo que se carga… tiene buena presencia pero estar junto a Miura lo perjudica—

—Quizá el sólo quiere jugar… ya saben, capaz que ella _se_ _deja_ — y rieron en complicidad, eso terminó por irritar a la chica, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar al grupo de esas chicas

—¡Si tienen algo en mi contra díganmelo a la cara!— el grito de la castaña sorprendió a las tres chicas, incluso a la que la vio acercarse pues no creyó que les fuera a gritar

—¡Miura!—

—Ya sé que no me soportan y no me importa pero… ¡No se atrevan a hablar de Hayato sin saber!— estaba roja y evidentemente molesta —No hablen lo que no saben— acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar, las chicas no lograron decirle nada y reaccionaron hasta que escucharon unas voces a sus espaldas.

—Esa chica es divertida— ellas voltearon y vieron a cierto profesor que estaba acompañado por dos chicos

—Parece que tiene carácter— comentó un chicho de cabello negro azulado

—Ella puede cuidarse sola por lo que veo, no necesitamos estar aquí— escupió las palabras un chico rubio y de mirada felina

—No digan eso, recuerden que es divertido observar el comportamiento humano, ver sus fortalezas y debilidades—

—Si tú lo dices, Mukuro-san— respondió el chico de rasgos felinos al tiempo que empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela —Me voy, tengo trabajo en la veterinaria por donde ella vive—

—Yo también me marcho, debo llevar unos documentos a un cliente que vive por el camino que ella tomó—

—Chikusa, Ken y tú se han adaptado muy bien a la sociedad— ambos caminaron unos pasos pero el "profesor" se detuvo unos momentos

—Cierto, hay cosas que ustedes deben olvidar— caminó hacia las chicas de forma decidida y estando frente a ellas uso sus habilidades para hacerles olvidad el momento vivido —sólo tienen que recordar que no deben molestar a Haru Miura, porque de hacerlo, les pueden caer muchas bombas…por lo menos—

Después de hacer eso, los dos chicos salieron de la escuela.

—Esa chica debe ser muy importante para que hiciéramos esto, Mukuro-san—

—Hmm… pues no es importante para mí, pero todos tenemos cosas importantes— mientras hablaba, el "profesor" dejó esa apariencia para tomar la de un joven alto de tez morena y largos cabellos color violeta —yo sólo hice esto porque es una forma de seguir en contacto con el joven Vongola, ceo que para él y para el guardián de la tormenta esa niña es importante… y veo que el guardián tiene unos gustos un tanto peculiares—

—Estoy de acuerdo—

Y continuaron su andar, mientras tanto, en la capital de Italia, Gokudera estaba por terminar sus deberes encargados, sólo una visita más y todo estaría arreglado.

—Las relaciones con las otras familias están mejor de lo que esperábamos, el décimo puede estar tranquilo, ha hecho un gran trabajo; pero aún así le diré que debemos venir al menos dos veces al año, no podemos dejar que todo el trabajo se vuelva a acumular—

El italiano caminaba por los barrios locales visitando a una que otra persona clave en cada zona, tenía que dar los mensajes y saludos que Tsunayoshi les enviaba si quería que las demás familias respetaran al décimo líder de los Vongola que Gokudera tanto apreciaba.

—Terminé a buen tiempo— consultó su reloj; buscó una sombra y revisó un mapa que llevaba consigo, los subordinados le decían que viera el mapa digital pero él hizo caso omiso y prefirió el mapa clásico y sabían que cuando el italiano se aferraba a una idea era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por tanto, sus ayudantes ya no insistieron más.

—No estoy tan lejos de la estación, caminaré e iré a recoger la caja, el sujeto de allí dijo que hoy los tendría listos— guardó sus cosas y observó sus manos con detenimiento —nunca creí que llegaría el día en que los usaría— sonrió levemente y emprendió su camino —Hay buen clima en Italia en estas fechas, traeré a Haru sin duda—

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Listo el nuevo capítulo! Espero y les guste, ya estamos por llegar al final de esta historia, gracias por seguirla n.n me pregunto si ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que Hayato planeo para esa semana y lo que está haciendo en Italia._

 _Si se animan, dejen un review, saben que éstos son bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega de esta historia, saludos y que estén bien!_

 **..**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Día 6: Sábado**_

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

En cuanto llegó a su oficina suspiró… la montaña de papeles había crecido el doble en lo que iba de la semana. El hecho de trabajar en un bufete jurídico y tratar de resolver los asuntos de la "familia" usando lo aprendido en las Ciencias Políticas y Sociales, en ocasiones le cansaba. Además de comprender la falta que le hacía su "mano derecha".

—Creo que he dependido mucho de Gokudera—

Volvió a suspirar, se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a revisar dichos documentos.

—Tengo que terminar esto a tiempo, si Gokudera ve a su regreso que no avancé nada, lejos de enojarse se preocupará por mí diciendo que me dejó mucho trabajo—

Se concentró en los papeles que tenía delante de él y procedió a leer, revisar y firmar; se llevó en ello unas cuantas horas hasta que sonó una alarma en su reloj.

— ¿Ya es hora?... Hace tiempo que no veo a Haru— hablaba consigo mismo mientras arreglaba sus ropas —Debe de estar por salir de clases, según sé hoy tenía otro examen— cuando estuvo por salir se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a su paso, se contempló unos momentos —Creo que voy demasiado formal… no importa, si me entretengo en cambiarme llegaré tarde— y decidido, Sawada salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la escuela de Haru Miura.

Ese día había sido muy tranquilo para Haru, inclusive sintió como si estuviera en la secundaria pues tuvo momentos de convivencia con todos sus compañeros, esos momentos que ella tanto anhelaba. Conversó con varios de sus compañeros y las chicas del día anterior ya no le hacían mala cara, no le hablaban pero al menos ya no la hacían sentir incómoda.

Salió, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, feliz de su escuela; no iba acompaña por nadie pero varias personas se despidieron de ella al salir.

Al acercarse a la salida vio a varias chicas murmurar entre sí, la castaña apresuró el paso, por unos momentos pensó que Hayato había regresado antes de lo previsto. A paso veloz llegó a la salida y escaneó la zona y se sorprendió, no vio al italiano pero vio a aun amigo japonés muy especial para ella.

—¡Tsuna-san!— Con evidente alegría, Miura corrió hacia donde Tsunayoshi se encontraba, apoyado en una baranda colocada frente a la escuela que fungía de protección para los que salían corriendo, cuando escuchó que le llamaban se irguió y recibió a la castaña con un abrazo.

Después de ello, ambos sonrieron y no dijeron más, Haru se veía realmente feliz pues, sin contar el enamoramiento de la adolescencia, en verdad quería a Tsuna de una forma especial, un cariño de familia podría decirse.

—Cuánto tiempo, Tsuna-san— sonrió

—Sí… creo que no nos veíamos desde año nuevo— él seguía siendo amable

—Así es, pero dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso me esperabas?—

—A decir verdad, sí. Hice unos encargos del trabajo y como andaba cerca decidí venir a verte—

—Gracias por el detalle, Tsuna-san pero ¿en verdad está bien que estés aquí?— preguntó de forma confidencial — ¿todo en orden?—

Él comprendió lo que ella preguntaba y sonrió tranquilo.

—Todo en orden, Haru, ya no es como antaño, hemos logrado tener buenos tratos y podemos estar tranquilos por las calles, además… nunca salgo solo— y mostró a la chica el anillo vongola que desde hacía años llevaba consigo, así como la caja arma donde "dormía" su guardián.

—Cierto, Hayato tampoco sale sin Uri—

—No sabría decir si ya hacemos esto por costumbre o por seguridad… tal vez por ambas cosas pero confiamos en nuestros compañeros y socios—

Tsunayoshi, siendo siempre noble y sencillo, cualidades que no habían cambiado con el paso de los años, contrario a su físico pues conforme caminaban por las calles donde estaba la escuela de Haru, la castaña se percató de cómo las chicas posaban sus ojos en el líder los Vongola (aunque esas chicas no sabían eso).

Para Miura era increíble verlo así hoy en día pues recordaba al nervioso adolescente que conoció: un buen chico pero con nulo carácter; seguía sin creer que fuera el mismo hombre que caminaba a su lado en este momento, ella era la más sorprendida por dicho cambio, su personalidad no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo amable y justo pero ahora aunado a eso tenía carácter y porte. Demostraba una seguridad en su persona que nunca creyó que poseyera, él caminaba siempre con la frente en alto, atento a su alrededor y con nervios de acero.

Ante estos pensamientos Haru sonrió y Tsuna lo notó.

—¿De qué te ríes, Haru?—

—De nada, sólo recordaba algunas cosas del pasado—

—¿Cómo qué?—

—Pues… Cuánto has cambiado—

—¿En serio lo crees?—

—Claro, si no estuviera enamorada de Hayato seguiría buscándote, Tsuna-san—

Ante dicho comentario, Sawada se puso nervioso y sintió sudar frío por su espalda, era cierto que ya casi nada le asustaba o preocupaba pero su familia y amigos sabían cómo contrariarlo, ella rió al verlo en ese estado.

—No te pongas así, Tsuna-san, comprendo que tú siempre has querido a Kyoko-chan, y aunque yo no estuviera con Hayato no habría interferido entre ustedes, créeme. Los quiero mucho a todos y no me gustaría perder su amistad—

Continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo, sólo viendo los negocios y a las personas que transitaban por el lugar; Haru siempre se había sentido cómoda al lado de Tsuna, no por interés romántico pero algo tenía ese chico desde que lo conoció, algo que la hacía sentirse bien y eso le pasaba con todos los Vongola, aunque algunos le dieran miedo… como Hibari y Mukuro, pero con todos ellos se sentía segura y aceptada.

—Oye, Haru…—

—¿Qué pasa, Tsuna-san?—

—¿No estás molesta porque Hayato fue a Italia?—

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Fue allá por cuestiones de trabajo—

—Sí pero... no sé, pienso que tal vez tú no querías que fuera— a Tsunayoshi seguía sin gustarle causar problemas —él no te había dicho nada ¿o sí?—

—A decir verdad...— la castaña alzó la vista mientras caminaban —sí me siento algo sola y triste por el hecho de que Hayato no está aquí pero también comprendo que él tiene un trabajo y un deber que cumplir— volteó a ver a su acompañante —si no estuviera consciente de eso no saldría con él— sonrió segura

—Entonces lo aceptas—

—¿Qué te preocupa, Tsuna-san?— se detuvieron y ella lo vio fijamente —hay algo que te incomoda a ti ¿no es cierto?—

Tsuna ya tenía el discurso preparado y memorizado pero siempre le costaba expresarse ante sus amigos, no tenía problemas en hablar con extraños pero sus amigos lo conocían muy bien y mentirles no era una opción.

—Es que… Gokudera dudó en ir a Italia— dijo al fin

—¿Dudó? ¿Por qué?— ella no comprendía eso pues sabía que Hayato nunca le diría "no" a algo que le pidiera Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo que le diera un día para pensarlo y responderme, parecía como si ya hubiera hecho planes y eso es lo que quería confirmar contigo—

—No, no teníamos nada planeado. Como estoy en exámenes, Hayato me dijo que debía concentrarme en ellos—

—Es extraño— murmuro el guardián del cielo —bueno, creo que tendré que preguntarle cuando regrese—

—Supongo que sí— Haru se quedó pensativa y Tsuna se culpó

—No creo que sea nada malo, Haru, no te preocupes, tal vez sólo sean ideas mías—

—Está bien, Tsuna-san, confío en Hayato y sé que si algo le preocupa nos lo dirá… después de un tiempo, eso sí, puesto que sigue con la costumbre de no querer decir mucho— se resignó

Tsuna meditó un poco _"supongo que no le dijo nada de lo de esta semana… No tienes remedio Gokudera"_ pensó.

—Por cierto, Tsuna-san ¿Hayato les dijo algo acerca de mí?—

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— sus pasos los llevaron a un puente, se dedicaron a ver pasar los autos

—Porque me es extraño haberlos visto a todos ustedes en esta semana—

—No creo que haya algo de malo… quizá los tiempos de todos coincidieron— el castaño se tensó un poco

—Eso pensé hasta que vi a Ryohei-san… se suponía que él estaba fuera de la ciudad y su regreso fue muy repentino ¿no crees?— lo observó con detenimiento, Tsuna comprendió que ella quería respuestas no suposiciones

—Qué bueno que hoy me tocó a mí— suspiró —verás, Haru, el día que hablé con Gokudera me dijo esto…—

Y con atención Haru escuchó aquello que estaba detrás de las visitas repentinas de sus amigos.

El día que Hayato aceptó la misión de ir a Turín le pidió un favor a su preciado décimo: Le pidió que cuidara de Haru puesto que el peliblanco había tenido una rencilla con un chico revoltoso y temía que éste aprovechara su ausencia para lastimar a la chica. Tsuna aceptó sin dudarlo pero como él no podía estar libre toda la semana sugirió pedir ayuda a los otros guardianes.

En primera instancia Gokudera se rehusó pues no le gustaba la idea de pedirle ayuda a las personas y menos a sus amigos, sí, los consideraba sus amigos aunque nunca se los dijera. Tsuna le dijo que él hablaría con el resto de los Vongola e intercedería por él, con mucha vergüenza encima, Hayato aceptó.

Y así, el día que Hayato y Haru estaban en el aeropuerto, Tsuna había reunido a los guardianes (Mukuro no estuvo presente pero se enteró gracias a Chrome); les dijo que necesitaba su apoyo para cuidar de Haru pues estaba en riesgo de ser atacada por estar en contacto con ellos. Como era usual en él, el líder de los Vongola se esforzó de más en explicar la situación, en ocasiones volvía a ser el "Tsuna inútil" de la secundaria; sus amigos sonrieron divertidos y le dijeron que no había problema, aceptaban la propuesta. Hibari se marchó sin decir nada puesto que Dino ya había decidido por él cuando Tsuna le contó la situación para pedirle consejo.

Yamamoto fue el único que, de inmediato, vio el trasfondo la petición de Tsuna pues aunque de adolescente sólo pensaba en el béisbol y que todo lo de la mafia era un juego y estaba bien… en el trayecto de su crecimiento le tocó pasar por etapas duras que lo hicieron madurar en todos los sentidos.

Mientras le contaban todo esto, Haru no pudo decir nada, se sentía apenada y en deuda con todos sus amigos, se habían tomado tantas molestias por ella pero, curiosamente, tenía sentimientos contradictorios hacia su novio, por un lado se sentía avergonzada ante el hecho de que Hayato le pusiera "guardaespaldas" para cuidarla y, por el otro, se sentía molesta por el hecho de que el italiano no le dijera nada al respecto. El hecho de que Gokudera la sobreprotegiera no terminaba de gustarle.

—Debo parecerles una tonta— quería llorar pero se contuvo

—¡No digas eso, Haru! Sólo… nosotros, nosotros no queremos que Kyoko y tú pasen por malos momentos—

—Entiendo eso pero… Chrome-chan… incluso ella sabe lo que pasa—

—Bueno, es que ella…— Tsuna no sabía qué ni cómo responder, era cierto que Haru y Kyoko ya sabían el "giro" del "negocio de los Vongola" y lo que esto involucraba pero aun así, a él no le gustaba tratar esos temas con ellas

—¡Ya sé que ella debe de saberlo!— recalcó Haru —ella está involucrada pero aun así… aunque Gokudera piense que me protege al no decirme nada ¡ ¿por qué no entiende que pasa lo contrario? !—

—Haru…—

—Así es Tsuna-san, como yo ignoro varias cosas no tengo el cuidado debido en lo que hago y soy más imprudente… si supiera algunas cosas podría pensar antes de hacer algo— reprochó

—Lo siento, Haru… creíamos que era lo mejor—

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Tsuna-san— se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapársele —eres muy amable— sonrió

—Se suponía que debía cuidarte y te he hecho llorar—

Haru limpió su rostro, respiró hondo, intentó sonreír y procuró tranquilizarse, no quería preocupar a Tsuna, ya se encargaría de hablar con Hayato.

—No pasa nada, Tsuna-san… gracias por decirme la verdad— sonrió con sinceridad —y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Hayato así que él no pensará mal de ti—

—Ya sabes cómo es ¿verdad?—

—Sí, pero recientemente he descubierto facetas nuevas en mí—

—¿Cómo cuáles?—

—No voy a ser caprichosa pero me he dado cuenta de te puedo exigir y saber— aseguró confiada

—Haru— Sawada observó a la chica, tenía un porte distinto

—Tranquilo, quiero mucho a Hayato, no le haré nada malo— de forma inmediata volvía ser aquella alegre chica, Tsuna se preocupó un poco pero por Gokudera _"Tu preocupación y cuidado se han volteado en tu contra Gokudera"_ , pensó.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y emprendieron camino a casa de la chica

—Ya mañana regresa él… y yo aún no termino el papeleo—

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Tsuna-san?—

—Descuida, Haru, gracias. Si me doy prisa, hoy termino todo. Por suerte él llega hasta la tarde y lo más seguro es que vaya primero contigo—

—Él hará eso siempre y cuando te haya mandado algún reporte de su estadía en Turín, si no lo hace a más tardar hoy por la noche… ten por seguro que mañana te visita en cuanto pise suelo japonés—

Y luego de la pequeña charla, Tsunayoshi dejó a la Miura en su casa; coincidió que estaba el padre de la chica afuera de la casa por tanto le saludó y tuvo una breve plática con él, cosas triviales; con el paso del tiempo, el señor Miura había aceptado a los "amigos" de su hija, no los estimaba tanto como los padres de Tsuna pero estaba consciente de que no eran malos chicos.

Aun cuando el novio de su hija fuera todo lo contrario a lo que él siempre quiso para su "pequeña", le consolaba saber que no todos eran como él, ejemplo claro, el castaño con el que estaba conversando, pues aunque era un blandengue de adolescente se había convertido en un joven responsable y maduro.

Terminada la plática entre los dos hombres, Haru y su padre entraron a la casa, Tsunayoshi retomó su camino hacia su oficina para poder disminuir, al menos, el papeleo pendiente.

Mientras que, en el aeropuerto internacional de Roma, Hayato ya estaba arriba del avión leyendo una revista de "sucesos extraños" esperando el despegue, no le estaba poniendo atención al artículo pues mencionaban cosas que el chico bomba ya sabía, por tanto, decidió sacar su laptop para ver si había novedades.

Sólo tenía dos mensajes, uno de su hermana, donde le pedía que llegara al restaurante de Yamamoto a comer en cuanto pudiera tras bajar del avión, el otro mensaje era de Basil, el chico que estaba por graduarse como abogado y que trabajaba en el mismo bufete que Tsuna (de hecho, en ese lugar el líder Vongola era ayudante de Basil, quien era el secretario de los Vongola).

En el reporte, el chico le decía como le estaba yendo al décimo en su ausencia, le alegraba saber su jefe había podido sobrellevar las tareas, aunque también se sentía un poco deprimido porque Basil nunca le dijo si Tsuna lo echaba de menos o no. En el correo, Basil le preguntaba si se reportaría primero con el décimo pero Gokudera, tras pensarlo un poco, le respondió que antes iría a otro lugar.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Al fin! Disculpen la demora que he tenido pero este capítulo y el final me han costado un poco de trabajo pues no sabía muy bien qué hacer de Tsuna ñ.ñu dudaba en qué empleo o estudios darle, je._

 _Pero ya vieron el resultado, espero y les haya gustado n.n también, pues ya supieron porque Haru se topaba un guardián a diario._

 _No tengo mucho que decir salvo que, si todo sale bien, la semana entrante subo el capítulo final de esta historia._

 _Karin-chan, tranquila, no le pasó nada a Haru y pues… el italiano por fin vuelve! jeje_

 _Esta vez quedó un poco más largo el capítulo, creo que fue bueno porque pude explicar las cosas n.n_

 _Dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos en sus reviews, de antemano, gracias y nos vemos pronto._

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**

 **..**


	8. Chapter 8

**..**

 **.**

 _ **Día 7: Domingo**_

 **.**

 **..**

Eran las seis de la mañana y Haru no podía continuar durmiendo; dio varias vueltas en su cama, todas en vano; resignada, tomó su celular y lo vio con detenimiento… releía el mensaje de Hayato una y otra vez.

"Voy de regreso a Japón"

Palabras concisas que Haru esperaba desde hacía días, no podía ocultar la alegría que en ese momento sentía.

Sabiendo que no podría dormir, se levantó y comenzó a buscar que ropa ponerse… no había comprado nada para la ocasión y eso le molestaba; tenía que encontrar algo que Hayato no le hubiera visto o algo que le gustara mucho, pensó… Aunque Gokudera nunca le decía si se veía bien o no, sólo cuando algo no le gustaba se lo decía sin rodeos, como cierta vez que ella traía un vestido blanco con detalles en azul cielo, el vestido no era corto ni escotado pero enmarcaba muy bien su figura y durante toda la tarde que estuvieron juntos, Hayato estuvo malhumorado por lo que regresaron pronto a casa de la chica. "No vuelvas a ponerte eso" fue lo único que le dijo para después irse a su casa.

Al recordar esto, Haru sonrió.

—Si me lo hubiera dicho desde el comienzo la habríamos pasado mejor— poco después encontró la ropa que consideró adecuada.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la casa Miura; Hayato Gokudera bajaba del avión procedente de Italia y pisaba el suelo del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio de nuevo.

—Al fin— se quitó los lentes oscuros

Caminaba con calma, moviendo los hombros para destensarse; un viendo travieso pasó y revolvió sus cabellos otorgándole una apariencia rebelde que a más de una aeromoza cautivó, sin embargo, él no le dio importancia pues Hayato nunca se había puesto a pensar qué tan atractivo era.

De hecho, la simple idea de ser alguien como Shamal no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, reconocía sus habilidades médicas pero saber que en cuanto veía faldas se olvidaba del mundo le molestaba, por eso, desde chico decidió no basarse en su físico para conseguir lo que quisiera, porque, aunque no lo dijera, Gokudera bien sabía que no era feo, más de una decena de mujeres que lo llegaron a buscar podían confirmarlo.

Pero como siempre le gustaron los números y las ciencias, el italiano optó por estudiar Física, tomando particular interés en la física cuántica y mecánica; prefería investigar y perderse en los libros a estar rodeado de personas, aun cuando sobrellevaba esa actividad mejor que Hibari.

Recogió sus maletas, ajustó el reloj a la hora local y revisó los mensajes que estaban en su celular, uno era de Basil, otro de Tsunayoshi y otro de Haru, los tres le daban la bienvenida, eso sí, cada uno a su estilo.

Fuera del aeropuerto buscó un Taxi para ir a su destino pero antes de llamar uno, un chico de cabellos negros le saludó.

—¡Hey! ¿Te llevo?—

El peliblanco volteó a verlo y lo reconoció.

—Yamamoto— el mencionado sonrió —¿Cómo supiste la hora de llegada?—

—No subestimes a un beisbolista y menos a uno que sea cocinero y que tenga muchos contactos—

La buena vibra de Takeshi Yamamoto no había cambiado con los años. Seguía con su buena actitud ante la vida aun cuando había ingresado a un mundo que jamás hubiera pensado que existiera.

El alegre fan del Béisbol no pudo ejercer dicha profesión, tanto por estar involucrado con los Vongola como por cuestiones familiares pues su padre había fallecido joven y Takeshi siguió con el restaurante de sushi, sentía que era su deber, aun cuando su padre le había dicho que eligiera el camino que más le llenara. Eso sin contar que a Yamamoto no le agradaba la idea de dejar el "camino de la espada", las "prácticas" que tenía con Squalo le gustaban.

Por ende, Takeshi Yamamoto, continuó con el negocio familiar, además de que era el entrenador de Béisbol de un equipo local con niños de primaria, no podía dejar el béisbol tan fácil.

Gokudera seguía con su recelo hacia el moreno, lo apreciaba y reconocía la valía del "Friki del Béisbol" pero su forma de ser seguía sin gustarle. Hayato decía que nunca podía adivinar lo que Yamamoto pensaba pues siempre tenía una sonrisa que cubría sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Aun así, abordó el auto del guardián de la lluvia.

—¿Disfrutaste el viaje?— Takeshi intentaba amenizar el trayecto

—No iba de vacaciones— pero Hayato no cooperaba

—Aun así, podrías haber salido un poco—

—Había mucho que hacer— el albino veía el camino, Yamamoto suspiró

—No tienes remedio… pero bueno, esperemos que la sorpresa te agrade—

—¿De qué hablas?— ahora sí, el guardián de la lluvia tenía toda la atención del guardián de la tormenta

—Calma, hombre, no es nada malo, sólo te preparamos una comida de bienvenida—

—Sí claro, no hay forma de que mi hermana prepare algo sano—

—Bianchi ha aprendido bien, sabe que se consume y que no—

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio, esa era otra de las razones por las que Hayato no trataba bien a Takeshi… el Friki del béisbol estaba saliendo con Bianchi, y aunque Gokudera aún no digería ese tema, admitía que no quería que nadie lastimara a su hermana. Sabía que Yamamoto era buen chico y le hacía bien a ella pero nunca se lo diría, prefería seguir tratándolo con indiferencia o descortesía… aunque él fuera su mejor amigo.

Muy a su pesar, Gokudera consultaba varias cosas con Yamamoto antes de ir con Tsunayoshi; el italiano decía que no quería darle más carga al décimo pero incluso cosas de la vida cotidiana, Hayato las consultaba con Takeshi.

—Y dime ¿lo encontraste allá?— el guardián de la lluvia rompió el hielo

—Encontré algo mejor— sonrió confiado

—Es bueno saber eso. Estará feliz—

Y volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez no era molesto ni tenso.

Entretanto, Haru, había llegado al restaurante de Yamamoto.

—Buenas tardes—

—Haru, hola, pasa— Bianchi la recibió, vestía de forma sencilla y casual aunque en ese momento traía puesto un mandil y una pañoleta que cubría su cabello sujetado con una liga tras su espalda.

—¿Estás muy ocupada? Te ayudo—

—No te preocupes, ya casi termino, además, hoy no abriremos, Takeshi dijo que hoy el restaurante es para los Vongola—

—¿Y dónde está Yamamoto-kun?— Haru se sentó cerca de la barra

—Fue por unos detalles que faltaban—

—¿En verdad no quieres que te ayude?— la castaña veía a Bianchi ir y venir de la cocina

—Bueno… creo que sí necesito un poco de ayuda, ven a la cocina, me falta terminar de decorar los postres—

Y así estuvieron un rato hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse.

—Ya llegaron— Bianchi sonrió

—¿Quiénes?—

Ambas salieron a recibir a los recién llegados.

—¡Haru!—

—¡Hayato!—

Ambos se vieron con sorpresa, la castaña estaba feliz de verlo pero Gokudera estaba casi indignado por no saber que allí estaría su novia y poco le faltó para marcharse del restaurante pero no lo hizo porque Yamamoto tapaba la salida.

—Vamos hombre, la comida está adentro—

Takeshi lo animó a entrar y así lo hizo el chico bomba, pero a paso dudoso, Haru quiso lanzarse a él pero tras ver su reacción inicial prefirió regresar a la cocina.

—Bianchi-san, regresemos a terminar los postres—

Con ellas en la cocina, los dos chicos platicaban y mientras Yamamoto acomodaba las mesas Gokudera estaba sentado en la barra con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaría aquí?—

—No habrías venido ¿o sí?— sonrió el pelinegro

—Ya tenía planeado visitarla hoy… tú sólo lo arruinaste— reprochó

—Si la ibas a ver ¿qué más da el lugar?— el guardián de la lluvia se divertía, exasperando al guardián de la tormenta

—No es así como yo lo tenía planeado—

—Tranquilo, lo que sea que vayas a hacer, podemos ayudarte—

—¿Podemos? ¿Tú y mi hermana?— a Gokudera ya no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación

—Todos los Vongola—

—¡Yamamoto!— el peliblanco se levantó de su lugar —¿Qué rayos hiciste?— le jaló del cuello de la camisa

—Nada extraño, Gokudera, sólo invité a Tsuna y los demás a comer, como cualquier otro día… sólo que esta vez todos podrán venir… incluso Hibari—

Hayato soltó a Takeshi, se sentó de nueva cuenta, sintiéndose entre derrotado y preocupado.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Y Haru? ¿Ella sabe algo?—

—No que yo sepa, no sé si Bianchi le haya mencionado algo— ahora él se sobresaltó —Es cierto, debo decirle que no diga nada, ahora vuelvo… ah, y no intentes huir, no te lo recomiendo—

Yamamoto se retiró, Gokudera no entendió el comentario pero no intentó escapar, tomo airé y suspiró.

—Me lleva… aunque Yamamoto sea bien intencionado sigue sin pensar las cosas— revolvió sus cabellos un poco desesperado —¿Y ahora? No puedo ni quiero hacerlo hoy… pero no me van a dejar en paz—

Y con esas preocupaciones, Gokudera intentaba idear un plan de escape.

Por su parte, Haru y Bianchi terminaban la comida.

—Una vez terminado esto me voy a casa, Bianchi-san—

—¿Por qué, Haru? Habías dicho que te quedarías con nosotros—

—Lo sé pero… viste la reacción de Hayato y no quiero estar aquí con él en ese estado—

—No te fijes en eso, es muy probable que Takeshi no le haya dicho que te habíamos invitado—

—Pero…—

—Nada de peros, Haru, no le hagas caso a Hayato, sabes que en ocasiones exagera las cosas, además, la reunión tenía que ser hoy—

—¿Reunión?—

—Sí, todos los Vongola vendrán a comer, por eso cerramos hoy, ya te había dicho—

—¿Tan importante es lo que Hayato tuvo que hacer en Turín?—

—Bueno, de eso no estoy muy segura, pero no dudo que fuera así, pero la comida no es por el viaje, más bien por el regreso—

—¿Era una zona peligrosa?— Miura se asustó —¿Fue un milagro que regresara con vida?—

—No, no es eso, verás…—

—¡Bianchi! ¿Me ayudas un poco?— sin ocultar la intromisión, Yamamoto se adentró en la cocina — necesito que lleves estos platos, que Haru termine la decoración y mientras yo empiezo a llevar la comida—

Mientras le decía eso, el moreno le entregaba los platos a su novia y la empujaba levemente por la espalda hasta sacarla de la cocina.

—Lo siento… pero no quiero que Bianchi te diga nada—

—¿Nada de qué?—

—Lo entenderás en su momento, creo que no falta mucho para eso—

—¿Para que lleguen Tsuna-san y compañía?—

—Eso también— sonrió como solía hacerlo de adolescente

—Algo ocultas, Yamamoto-kun—

—Es una sorpresa, por lo mismo, no tienes permitido irte, puede ser peligroso—

—Conozco tu vecindario—

—Lo sé, pero no sabes cómo puedo utilizarlo a mi favor— tras decir eso, se escuchó el sonido de golpes en la puerta del restaurante —han llegado los primeros— acto seguido salió a recibir a los invitados

Con evidente curiosidad Haru se acercó a la puerta que daba al patio que unía la casa con el restaurante y fue cuando notó que estaba lloviendo de una forma extraña, pues esa lluvia no hacía sonido alguno y aun cuando el suelo se veía mojado no se sentía el agua, entendió que eso era obra del guardián de la lluvia, ya no era un secreto para ella o Kyoko todo lo que involucraba ser un Vongola.

Pero conocía a Yamamoto y si él decía que no era bueno salir, es porque no era bueno salir, probablemente algo había en esa extraña lluvia.

Se disponía a regresar a la cocina cuando vio una figura humana de pie no muy lejos de con ella.

—¿Hayato?— le llamó quedamente mientras se le acercaba, el mencionado volteó a verla, estaba viendo la lluvia falsa, sus manos en los bolsillos y en sus labios su fiel cigarrillo.

—Haru...— se quitó el cigarro

Con un poco de nerviosismo ella se detuvo a su lado, él la contempló con detenimiento, una semana sin verla había sido mucho, la extrañó en demasía.

—¿Qué tal Turín?— la castaña decidió empezar de cero, olvidando lo ocurrido al verse dentro del restaurante, él entendió e hizo lo mismo

—Hay buen clima en estas fechas—

—¿Mucho trabajo?— procuró tener cuidado con sus preguntas

—Bastante… Dino-san no es de los que llenen papeles, todo lo hace Romario pero no se da abasto él solo— volvió a probar su cigarro

—Entonces casi no saliste—

—Muy poco, sólo para lo indispensable o importante—

—¿Crees que te vuelva a mandar?—

—No este año— sentenció —pero el año entrante sería bueno ir, más o menos en estas mismas fechas—

—Sí... supongo— ella bajó la mirada, aunque fuese dentro de un año a Haru no le gustaba la idea de alejarse de Gokudera

—Para ese entonces…— el peliblanco la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que él la veía de frente y con seguridad —dentro de un año, tú ya habrás terminado la carrera ¿no?—

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?— ella no lo creía

—¡Eso es obvio, mujer! ¿A quién más querría llevar?— se sintió ofendido, pero al fin Haru lo veía de frente, ante esto ambos sonrieron y Hayato por fin se deshizo de su cigarrillo

—Bienvenido, Hayato… te extrañé— se sinceró la castaña

—He vuelto— dijo sin más y sonrió, ella lo imitó hasta que sintió las manos del chico en su rostro, supo que estaba a punto de ser besada y ella se dejó querer —también te extrañé— dijo antes de unir sus labios, sorprendiendo a la chica

Ella no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se apoyó en su pecho, Hayato no puso resistencia alguna, por el contrario, sonrió, aunque no lo dijera, le agradaba ver cuánto amor le tenía Haru, porque era amor, de eso estaba seguro… pero aun así vio a su alrededor pues no quería ser "atrapado" en la vergonzosa situación y confirmó que no había nadie más y que la lluvia mágica había desaparecido.

—Oie— llamó a la castaña

—¿Qué pasa?—

—¿Has pensado que hacer una vez que termines la carrera?— evitó verla, ella lo soltó pero lo veía con extrañeza

—Pues quiero trabajar en algo de relaciones públicas, en alguna oficina de Tsuna-san… no sé, algo donde use lo que estoy aprendiendo—

—¿Y no has pensado en algo más?—

—¿Cómo qué?—

—No sé… vivir sola, con alguien…— un leve color rojo comenzaba a cubrir el rostro del italiano

—No, no he pensado en eso—

—¿Acaso piensas vivir siempre con tus papás?— reclamó

—Pues no sé, hasta hoy no he tenido razón para pensar en otra cosa— ella le respondió en el mismo tono que él le habló

—Argh… siempre me haces las cosas difíciles mujer— revolvió sus plateados cabellos, separó a la chica de él y la observó, ella se sorprendió

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Cuando termines la escuela… qui-qu… ¿quieres vivir conmigo?— estaba muy nervioso, Haru, se mantuvo natural hasta que proceso bien lo que Hayato le preguntó, después se puso roja por completo

—¡ ¿Hahi? !—

Ella misma se separó más del chico, bajó la mirada y jugó con sus manos, no podía verlo a la cara, al verla en ese estado, Gokudera se preocupó.

—¿Acaso no quieres?—

—N-no es eso, sólo que… así, tan de repente me dices eso y-y… vivir juntos…así de pronto, no sé—

—No será pronto, dije que una vez que termines tus estudios, además…— el chico sacó una pequeña bolsa de su camisa —ten, no creas que sólo es un capricho o que lo digo sin pensar—

Haru vio la bolsa, no era ostentosa, más bien era un pequeño morral color blanco amarrado con un hilo de color oro, lo abrió y vio que dentro estaba un anillo como los que Gokudera usaba, lo sacó y vio que tenía grabadas las letras "HG"

—¿Hayato Gokudera?—

—No, tonta… Gokudera… Haru— había regresado el color rojo a su rostro

—Gokudera Haru…. Haru Gokudera…¡ ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? !— ella aferró el anillo a su pecho

—¿Tú qué crees? Ese anillo era mío, pero lo han trabajado para que se adapte a una mujer—

—Hayato… sí quiero—

Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a él para abrazarlo, el chico le alzó el rostro para besarla con delicadeza, después la observó y sonrió con malicia divertida _"eres mía"_ , pensó y la besó de nuevo.

Momentos más tarde ingresaron al restaurante y vieron que ya estaban todos los Vongola comiendo.

—¡Hey! ¿Y nosotros?—

—No llegaban y teníamos hambre, escupidera— Lambo se burlaba sin dejar de comer

—Gokudera, que bueno verte de regreso—

—¡Décimo! Discúlpeme por no haber ido antes con usted— hizo reverencia

—Tranquilo, me mandaste un informe así que no hay problema, además— vio a Haru y sonrió —yo hubiera hecho lo mismo—

—Bueno ya, Gokudera, no pelees a los chicos y siéntense a comer también— Takeshi estaba en la segunda vuelta con más comida, Bianchi le ayudaba cuando vio las manos de Miura

—Oye, Haru, eso es…—

—¿Esto? Me lo acaba de dar Hayato— su felicidad era evidente, Kyoko y Chrome se acercaron

—¿En serio? Qué bonito anillo y está grabado ¿"HG"? ¿Porque era de Gokudera?—

La castaña volteó a ver a su novio, éste sólo movió los hombros fingiendo restar importancia al hecho, ella sonrió más.

—No. Son las iniciales de Haru Gokudera— se enorgulleció

—¡ ¿Qué? !— el grito provino de los chicos, Haru sonrió y mostró el anillo en su mano extendida

—¡Eres un tramposo, Gokudera! Te dijimos que queríamos ver cuando se lo dieras— Yamamoto le revolvía el cabello y le golpeaba levemente

—Ya déjame, Friki del béisbol—

Y así lo hizo, no porque él se lo pidiera, más bien porque vio a Bianchi acercarse a ellos.

—Hayato, ese anillo…—

—¿Hm? Es el par de éste— y le mostró su mano donde portaba un anillo igual junto con los otros anillos que siempre usaba, pero éste tenía grabadas las letras "HM", al verlo, su hermana sonrió de lado y fingió inocencia

—¿Haru Miura?— el tono era monótono pues ya conocía la respuesta

—Hayato Miura, no sólo ella ingresa a una familia—

—Ya veo… me da gusto, es una buena chica y te quiere mucho—

—Lo sé— sonrió con sinceridad

Bianchi se apartó de su hermano pues vio a Ryohei lanzarse hacia él mostrándole su alegría por el compromiso; ella sonrió al ver esto pues nunca creyó que Hayato pudiera llegar a ser tan amistoso. Le era sorprendente y grato ver lo mucho que su pequeño hermano había crecido como persona y si bien ellos aún no eran tan cercanos, al menos Bianchi ya no tenía que cubrirse el rostro ante él. Eso sin contar que ella sabía de donde provenían esos anillos.

Eran de la madre del chico, se los había dado su padre como muestra del amor que le tenía y de un posible futuro juntos, claro que no se creyó el hecho de que el anillo de Haru fuera "adaptado" sólo fue grabado y ajustado porque desde antes ya era un anillo para mujer.

Esos anillos estaban en una caja que Bianchi le había dado a Hayato, una caja que contenía cosas de su difunta madre; comprendió que el chico se sentía preparado para iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida.

Yamamoto la sacó de sus pensamientos al tomar su mano y llevarla consigo para tomar una fotografía grupal y conmemorar dicho momento.

—Los hermanos juntos—

Dijo el moreno al sentar a la chica junto a Gokudera, ella se apenó un poco y de reojo vio a la pareja conversar, Haru la vio y le saludo sonriente, Hayato volteó a verla y le sonrió levemente.

—Gracias por la caja, hermana—

Después de la sorpresa y asimilar las palabras, ella sonrió agradecida, vio que Yamamoto se sentaba a su lado y se relajó.

—Gracias, Takeshi—

—Para servirte— sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica para acercarla más a él, Gokudera lo vio y respingó por dicho acto, en ese momento se escuchó el "click" de la cámara tomando la fotografía.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 _No es el mejor final pero aquí termina esta historia, espero y les haya gustado. Quise hacer algo serio pero no me fue posible… con esta pareja como protagonista no puedo ver seriedad en sus vidas, gomen._

 _También, una disculpa por la demora, había dicho que esto estaría listo la semana pasada pero, el trabajo no me ayudó mucho, pero aquí está por fin!_

 _Karin-chan… gomen, no pude hacer algo tan romántico (lo intenté pero todo me salía como final de telenovela y no quería eso), creo que me quedé muy lejos de tus expectativas, en verdad, me disculpo por ello, espero y te haya agradado un poco como terminó esta historia._

 _Sangatsu Ame… Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por agregarme a tu listado, me siento feliz por ello :D espero y te gustara el capítulo final._

 _Del mismo modo, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguieron esta historia, espero verlos de nueva cuenta en alguna otra entrega n.n_

 _Mil gracias, saludos y que estén bien!_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
